moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jilliahn Masterson
http://img255.imageshack.us/i/jilli.jpg/ Jilliahn stands at 5'6 and looks to be in her forties. Her skin is deeply tanned, her hair a red brown with a few premature streaks of gray, chopped short in a quick no-nonsense cut. Crow's feet and darkness under her light green eyes hint at a tired countenence. And with her old wounds, it's easy to see why. One half of her face is violently scarred, her cheek once split open and crudely sewn back together and another gash narrowly missing taking out her right eye. Most of her fingernails are missing on her right hand. Part of her throat and the upper part of her chest is also red with a long-healed burn mark, half covering a grotesque slice where her throat was once slit. A chunk of flesh has been peeled away near one of her wrists, a faint discoloration left from what might have once been a tattoo. She walks with a limp, favoring her left side. Jilliahn is what most would call a professional drunk. Now lamed and of little use for any form of combat, she spends most of her time in various inns and taverns inside Stormwind, exchanging coin and odd jobs for drink and places to sleep. Through force of personality and an alarmingly thorough knowledge of booze, Jilliahn will often step in as an extra barkeep, the closest thing to honest work she is willing to do. = History = Jilliahn was young when the workers' revolt raged through Stormwind, the daughter and apprentice of one of the disgraced brickmasons that had helped to rebuild the grand Cathedral. Once the rabble had been dispersed and her family found itself scratching a living in the fields of Westfall, the disillusioned Jilliahn was quick to answer the call of the new Brotherhood. Thus she found herself among the Defias. She spent years hidden behind a red mask, striking at trade routes and the traveling merchants of Stormwind. Though she enjoyed the game, the hunting, and the spoils of their take, she was actually loath to kill. She was a jovial camp mistress, tending to her comrades, cooking and laundering, and distributing stolen wealth (at least mostly evenly), but was usually nowhere to be found when the time came for slitting throats. Over the years, despite her taking a high-ranking lover and the Brotherhood's continuing success, Jilliahn was growing more and more dispirited with the Defias's increasing cruelty and obsession. She defected slowly, and began feeding information through her family to the Westfall Brigade. Defias mission orders, ambush locations, supply camps...all information slowly trickled through the local grapevine, giving the inhabitants of Westfall and Elwynn more of a fighting presence for when she too finally abandoned the Brotherhood altogether. The Brotherhood would not stand for it. Eventually the information was tracked, and the source found to be Jilliahn herself. Though her lover himself was the one to peel the tattooed flesh off her wrist with his knife, her disgrace did not end there. The torture lasted several hours and ended only when she lost consciousness long enough that they thought her dead. She was deposited in a ditch and found by a Westfall Brigade patrol the next morning, barely alive enough to beat away the vultures. Once healed enough to travel, she left Westfall to its own devices, joined the next caravan to Stormwind City and has not ventured outside its walls to this day.